


Scarlet Nightmare

by ShadowHunter12



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Cat Fight, Death, Ember Knightwalker, F/M, Impersonation, Love Triangles, MalexFemalexFemale, Murder, Twin rivarly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHunter12/pseuds/ShadowHunter12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Ember Knightwalker. Identical twin sister of Erza Scarlet. After Erza is kidnapped to be a slave for the Tower of Heaven Ember was found by the guild master of the Dark Guild Edolas and joined under her sister's real name as Erza Knightwalker where she is known as the 'Fairy Hunter' as she has killed many people. </p><p>Ember excepts a job to assassinate the entire Fairy Tail guild, infiltrating it so that she could pick them off one after the other. And just when her job was going smoothly Ember develops an infatuation with a certain Fire Dragon Slayer. It also happens that Erza likes Natsu. Just another reason to try and steal the Dragon Slayer's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fairy Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> First of all let's get some things out of the way. This is pure AU, so Edolas doesn't exist as an alternate world. Instead it's a dark guild and the Edolas Fairy Tail don't exist. Ember Knightwalker is an OC but is based heavily off Erza Knightwalker and is only named that as an alias. People will be calling her 'Erza' when they're speaking and it'll be written as 'Ember' in third POV so don't get confused. So for no confusion when she infiltrates Fairy Tail people will be calling her Ember as not to confuse her with Erza Scarlet. And as 'Scarlet' was the surname Jellal gave Erza in the Tower of Heaven it is not her real surname so in this fic it will be Knightwalker. Hope this is all understandable and enjoy the story

A scarlet haired woman stood against a brick wall, arms folded against her chest and watching a figure across the street from her with a predatory gaze in her dark brown eyes. Her scarlet hair flowed down her back in wild waves, a knot of hair tied up at the top and flowing down. Her bangs were pushed to the side, completely obscuring her right eye.

The woman was dressed in a provocative armour-based outfit consisting of a breast-plate that leaves her stomach and cleavage exposed and a dark bikini bottom with a white cloth obscuring her left hip, held in place by a brown belt. She wore gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs and hanging down from her thighs. She wore a dark scarf around her neck that had rips and tears along the ends.

The man she was watching noticed her staring and a smirk appeared across his face. He trudged up to her, his motorcycle boots clinking against the pavement.

"Why hello there miss, what is a beautiful young woman like you doing out here?" the man asked in an annoying accent.

"I can ask you the same question sir," the woman says back, stepping off the wall. "Tell me, are you the guild master of Crescent Moon? You look familiar."

"Yes, I am," the man answered, sounding arrogant about it. "Are you interested in joining my guild? What is your name?"

"Erza," the woman answered. "Erza Knightwalker."

That was a lie. Her real name was Ember Knightwalker. But no one knew that.

"Really?" the man asked, sounding curious. "You have a striking resemblance to Titania Erza Scarlet."

"Really?" Erza asked, feigning surprise. She knew her twin sister, the real Erza Knightwalker, was a part of a light guild under the alliance of Titania Erza Scarlet, but she had no idea which guild her twin was a part of.

"You didn't answer my question from before Miss Knightwalker," the Crescent Moon Guild Master says. "What are you doing out here alone? It's not safe at this time of hour."

"You're right sir," Ember says, taking on an afraid tone in her voice. "I was on my way home from shopping and I got lost on the way back."

The Crescent Moon Guild Master stepped forward and moved a strand of hair over her left ear and stared into her eyes.

"You're quite beautiful," he says.

"You're not so bad looking yourself," Ember says back, fighting the urge to gag. She reached her armoured hand behind her back discreetly, grabbing the spear that was strapped behind her back, hidden in the shadows.

The guild master and Ember leaned towards each other, their lips nearing.

Striking quickly before their lips could touch Ember stabbed at the guild master's neck with her spear, meaning to decapitate the man, the four edges glistening in the moonlight like a deadly jewel. The Crescent Moon Guild Master dodged in time before the spear could cut into his flesh fatally, but blood dripped from a scratch on his left forearm.

"That was a close one," the man chuckled. "You do have skill. But not enough! **Acid: Pillar**!"

A dark green magic circle appeared in front of the man and a pillar of purple acid came out of it, hurtling towards Ember. Ember easily dodged it, only the end of her scarf getting caught in the acid pillar.

"That was a close one," Ember taunted, taking on the same tone as the Guild Master. Ember's spear begun to glow in a golden light and changed forms, the end now a triangular-shape, a silver light illuminating around the woman. " **Silfarion!** ”

Faster then the eye could see Ember was gone in a flash, reappearing behind the man and slashing his back. The man screamed out at the sudden pain in his back, collapsing onto his knees, blood flying everywhere and splashing onto Ember's cheek, although she didn't seem to mind it. In fact she wore the man's blood like a trophy, a symbol of her pride in her work.

Ember's spear transformed back into its default form as she stepped up to the heavily injured man and placed her spear back on her back. Grabbing a fistful of the men's hair she dragged him along behind her, away from prying eyes, leaving a trail of blood in their wake.

Coming into a shadowed alleyway Ember threw the heavily wounded man against the brick wall and stared down at him, a murderous glint in her eyes.

N to face the guild master with an expression of determination on her face.

* * *

"The guild master of Crescent Moon was found dead this morning," Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov, tells Team Natsu, dropping the Magnolia Newspaper onto the table in front of him.

Erza Scarlet picked up the newspaper and read it over.

_The guild master of the guild Crescent Moon was found dead in the streets of Clover this morning. An eyewitness reported a scarlet haired woman wearing provocative armour wielding a magic spear that seemed to change forms was responsible. Any information on the murderer please contact the Magic Council._

Natsu Dragneel snatched the newspaper out of Erza's hand and read it.

"A scarlet haired woman wearing provocative armour," Natsu muttered. He looked over at Erza with wide eyes. "Erza, I didn't know you were a killer!"

Erza punched Natsu in the back of the head, her gauntlets leaving painful-looking bumps on the back of his head.

"It is clearly not me Natsu!" Erza snapped.

"I'm sorry," Natsu says, sounding like he was in pain with tears in his eyes.

"The newspaper said it was a 'scarlet haired woman wearing provocative armour' Flame-Brain," Gray Fullbuster sighed. "Do you not know what 'provocative' means?"

"Of course I know what provocative means!" Natsu defended himself. "It means causing annoyance, anger and another strong emotion deliberately! Which you are doing right now Ice-Princess!"

"Oh my Mavis, Natsu knows what a big word means!" Happy, a blue cat, shouts in mock shock.

"It also means arousing sexual desire deliberately!" Gray snapped. "It means that the killer was wearing armour that was too light, meaning she probably had most of her boobs exposed! And Erza isn't wearing armour like that!"

"Gray, don't talk like that!" Lucy Heartfilia shouted, looking horrified.

"Well, it's the truth," Gray grumbled, shrugging.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Makarov and the team looked over to see Warren standing by the door, looking both curious and scared.

"What is it Warren?" Makarov asked.

"Uh Master, there's a woman here wanting to joining the guild," Warren says. "And she...uh...looks exactly like Erza."

Erza, at hearing the woman wanting to join looked exactly like her, looked up at Warren in shock.

"Ember?" she whispered, pushing past the Telepathy Mage to go see for herself.

 

**END OF CHAPTER ONE  
NEXT CHAPTER: FAMILY REUNION**


	2. Family Reunion

Erza burst into the guild hall to see an exact replica of herself sitting by the bar, wearing armour that revealed nearly everything and a spear strapped to her back. Their eyes met, gentle dark brown to hard dark brown eyes, and Erza felt the burning of tears behind her real eye.

"Ember..." Erza whispered so quietly that no one heard her.

"Hello Erza," Ember greets. Her voice was the same as Erza's but it was deeper and laced with a hint of sadism that Erza's voice did not.

Erza rushed towards her long-lost twin sister but much to her shock and the watching guild mates Ember jumped up off the stool and pointed her spear at Erza threateningly, signalling her to stay away.

"Before we get to the family reunion party Erza, I want to know one thin: what happened on that day ten years ago."

Erza's eyes widened and she looked down at the floor, clenching her teeth. She didn't like remembering that memory, but the look on Ember's face told her that Ember would not except Erza as her sister again if she did not tell her.

"Alright," Erza sighed. "Do you remember when Mum and Dad told us to run away because dark wizards were coming to our village?"

"Of course I do," Ember answered, voice as hard as steel and still pointing her spear at Erza threateningly as if she wanted to kill the other red haired woman. "You ran off and abandoned me, leaving me to the mercy of those wretched Dark Wizards."

"Is that what you really believe?" Erza asked, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Stop stalling Erza," Ember growled in obvious annoyance. Erza sighed.

"When Mum and Dad told us to run away I noticed one of the Dark Wizards approaching our house," Erza explained, "and I noticed he was looking at you Ember. And I wanted to save you so I ran off, hoping to catch that guy's attention so that he'll go after me instead of you.

"And he did go after me. He chased me all the way to the river where I was eventually caught, and they forced me to become a slave at a place called the Tower of Heaven to build it."

"The Tower of Heaven is the R-System that the Legendary Black Wizard Zeref created, right?" Ember asked. "Why were you forced to rebuild the tower? No, wait, I know. They wanted to revive Zeref, didn't they? Well, that was a waste of time because Zeref is still alive and has been for the last four hundred years."

"Yeah, we know that now," Gray sighed, anger in his eyes. Ember turned to Gray, still not moving her spear away from Erza.

"Gray Fullbuster, an Ice-Make Wizard. Your entire village was destroyed by Deliora, the Demon of Destruction, where you were taken in and taught magic by Ur Milkavich, who then gave her life to seal away Deliora on the Northern Continent, who was then moved to Galuna Island by Lyon Vastilla, Ur's other pupil, to destroy it so that he could surpass Ur but Deliora was already half dead so he shattered when the Iced Shell melted."

Gray's eyes widened in shock.

"H-how did you know—?"

Ember turned to face Lucy.

"And you are Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Wizard. Your father ignored you after your mother died and was planning on marrying you off so you ran away and was found by Natsu Dragneel in Hargeon where he then took you to Fairy Tail. Another guild by the name of Phantom Lord kidnapped you under a request from your father and Fairy Tail rescues you, but you went to see your father and told him directly that you don't want to be his daughter anymore."

Lucy was also shocked. This woman, who seemed to be Erza's twin sister, knew everything about them and they had only just met.

"I've been searching for my sister for years so I've done research on her team," Ember explained.

"Really?" Natsu asked, sounding impressed. "What do you know about me?"

Ember frowned, staring hard at the pink haired Dragon Slayer. Truthfully she didn't know anything about this boy because she couldn't find anything. All she knew was he was raised by a dragon and that dragon disappeared and was found by the master of Fairy Tail. His situation was similar to hers too, both being found by guild masters.

"Wait a minute," Natsu muttered, narrowing his eyes at Ember as if he was trying to look through her. Suddenly his eyes widened and he turned to Erza and exclaimed, "Erza, you have a sister?!"

"I thought that would be obvious now Natsu," Erza sighed.

Natsu looked from Erza to Ember, taking in their identical appearances, from their scarlet hair to their scary personalities (although Ember looked more scary).

"You don't have the same last name!" Natsu protested. "Scarlet and Knightwalker! Different last names means you're not from the same family!"

"Ember could be married to someone Natsu," Lucy sighed. Natsu could be such an idiot sometimes! "Scarlet could be her maidan name."

"Eh?" Natsu was clearly confused.

"When a woman gets married they can change their last name to what their husband's last name is, Squinty-Eyes," Gray explained slowly as if talking to a small child.

"Erza Scarlet isn't my real name," Erza suddenly says. Lucy, Gray and Natsu look over at her in shock.

"What?!"

"My real name is Erza Knightwalker," Erza revealed. "In the Tower of Heaven I refused to give out my real name for obvious reasons so Jellal named me Erza Scarlet after my hair colour."

"Eh!?!?!" the entire guild chorused.

Erza turned to Ember, her eyes hard.

"What happened to you on that day Ember?" Erza demanded. "I told you what happened to me but I still don't know what happened to you."

"Well..." Ember begun

***

_Two identical young girls with scarlet hair were playing in a flower garden with purple, red and yellow flowers. Another scarlet haired woman stood by the garden, watching them with serene blue eyes._

_A brown haired man was standing a few meatres away from them, raking the dirt for the crops he was going to be planting. He had the same brown eyes as the two girls._

_"When I grow up I wanna use Nature Magic!" Ember exclaimed, picking up a flower and placing it into Erza's hair. Ember was always such a gentle child, always nursing an injured animal back to health. "That'll be so cool!"_

_"I wanna be a knight!" Erza exclaimed, making swinging motions as if she was swinging a sword. "I get to fight people and wear cool armour!"_

_The girls' mother chuckled. She walked over to Erza and Ember and knelt in front of them, plucking a few flowers and begun weaving them together._

_"Knight Knightwalker, that has a weird tone to it," Xanthe Knightwalker chuckled. "But I'm sure you'll make a great knight Erza._

_Suddenly in the distance the sounds of people screaming in panic, the sound of hysteria and smoke rose in the air like a deadly cloud that was spanning over the horizon, painting the landscape in darkness and danger._

_Xanthe and Paul Knightwalker shared a look of panic that mirrored the other's. They were coming..._

_Quickly Paul and Xanthe ran towards the twins, who were looking up at them in shock._

_"Erza! Ember! Run!" Paul shouted, sounding hysterical. The twin sisters froze in fear._

_"Please, go!" Xanthe pleaded._

_Erza grabbed Ember's arm and pulled her along behind her, running faster then they have ever run before. The wind smached in their ears, the world around them flashed by as the desperately tried to get away from the danger in the village. Whatever was happening now they had no idea where they were going, they just knew they had to get out of there._

_Suddenly Erza dropped Ember's hand and ran in the opposite direction, completely leaving Ember alone. This shocked her greatly because she and Erza were always so close._

_"Erza-Nee, come back!" Ember shouted in the direction of her sister's disappearing form._

_Ember dropped to the ground in defeat, tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed, hitting the ground and screaming for parents, for her village._

_For her sister._

_"Why so frantic child?" came a new voice._

_Ember looked up in shock to see an old looking man standing in front of her. He had long white hair and beared, and he had a wild look in his eyes. He was wearing a piece of headgear an emperor would usually wear with a strange symbol on it._

_"I'm alone," Ember answered, losing all emotion in both her voice and her face. "My parents have abandoned me, my sister left me. This cursed world doesn't want me no more."_

_"Hmm...don't fret child, there are more like you," the strange man says. Ember's head picks up, a curious glint in her eyes._

_"Where?" Ember demanded._

_"In my guild...Edolas; it is a Dark Guild," the man answers. "My name is Faust. What is your name child?"_

_Ember stared up at Faust, an evil smirk crossing her face. She was no longer going to be the sweet little girl who wanted to be a Nature Wizard. No, that girl is long girl. I wanna be a knight! Knight Erza Knightwalker!_

_"Erza," Ember answers, standing up and bowing her head. "My name is Erza Knightwalker Master."_

_"Erza Knightwalker!" Faust exclaimed, spreading his arms as if he were praying to the heavens. "How would you like to be a part of Edolas?!"_

***

"You were found by a guy named Faust and bought into a guild?" Gray asked. Ember nodded.

She didn't tell them that she had taken Erza's name or that Edolas is a Dark Guild—she didn't tell them that she was a murderer known as the Fairy Hunter. She just told them that she was found by a guild master and spent her time there for nine years while searching for Erza.

"Ember," Erza breaths, tears welling up in her real eye. She rushed forward and hugged Ember, taking her by surprise.

Ember sheathed her spear and hugged her sister back, not really feeling it the way Erza was.

Gray was staring hard at Ember, eyes narrowing. Scarlet haired woman...provocative armour...spear... Gray thought. His eyes widened in shock.

He seemed to be on to something.

 

**END OF CHAPTER 2  
NEXT CHAPTER: A FAIRY HAS FALLEN**


	3. A Fairy Has Fallen

Erza and Ember were sitting at the bar, Erza eating a strawberry cake and Ember looking bored with herself. Natsu and Gray were going at each other's throats and Lucy looked annoyed as she watched them.

"Hey Ember, would you like some strawberry cake?" Mira asked, holding a plateful of cake towards her.

Ember sighed and took it. "Well, I may as well have some if you're offering me some."

Ember took a forkful of cake and popped it in her mouth. The most disgusting taste Ember had ever tasted in her life washed over her. She spit it out into a napkin and grimaced, taking a slug out of Cana's alcohol to wash the taste out. Erza was staring at her sister in shock, a forkful of caked halfway to her mouth.

"Are you trying to poison me?" Ember demanded, pointing her spear at Mira as if she wanted to kill the white haired barmaid.

"Hmm...ah!" Mira disappeared into the kitchen, seeming not to be worried that Ember had just threatened her. She later returned with another cake, but this time it was a lime cake. She placed it in front of Ember and smiled kindly at her.

"What's this?" Ember asked suspiciously, eyeing the cake with a wary eye.

"It's lime cake," Mira answered, smiling. "I just thought that because you don't like strawberry and Erza does you'll like lime instead."

"What makes you think that?" Ember asked warily.

"Because I hate lime," Erza answered.

Ember looked at her sister from the corner of her eyes and sat back down on the stool and cautiously took a forkful of cake and popped it in her mouth.

Instead of the disgusting taste from earlier the most heavenly taste filled Ember's mouth. Fireworks went off and angels started singing. With starry eyes the twin sisters ate their cakes, ignoring the people who were arguing behind them as they ate the most delicious thing on the planet. Mira laughed.

"What did you just call me Underwear Man?!" Natsu demanded.

"I called you 'Flame-Brain!'" Gray answered back.

They clashed their foreheads together and started arguing back and forth between each other, throwing in names here and there, when Gray suddenly pushed Natsu backwards. Natsu stumbled a few feet and crashed into the scarlet haired twins, causing them to drop their cakes onto the ground.

"My..." Erza begun.

"...cake," Ember finished.

Both twins spun around to face Natsu, who was sitting on the floor, trembling, breaking out in a cold sweat. Erza and Ember towered over him, eyes flashing yellow and horns growning out of their heads, as Natsu saw it in his mind's eye.

"YOU DESTROYED MY CAKE!!!" both twins roared.

Erza re-quipped a sword and Ember unsheathed her spear. Both twins started slashing at Natsu, who screamed in terror. Natsu ran away from the twins, using his flames to propel himself forward fast enough to get away.

 **"Re-Quip: Flight Armour**!"

Erza Re-Quipped into armour that resembled a cheetah, complete with cheetah ears. She sped off after Natsu.

" **Magic Spear Commandment One: Silfarion**!"

A golden light shone around Ember's spear and it changed shape, a silver glow surrounding her. Ember sped after Natsu, as fast as Erza, leaving a trail of dust in her wake. The rest of the guild stared after them in shock.

"Uh...what was that?" Lucy asked.

"It seems Ember gets angry if someone destroys her cake like Erza does," Makarov sighs.

"Commandment One: Silfarion, what is that?" Happy asks.

"A rare item, the Magic Spear: Ten Commandments," Makarov revealed. "Silfarion is the Speed Spear. It's strange, the Ten Commandments are seperate spears."

"What are the Ten Commandments?" Lucy asked.

"Well...since it's a rare and very old artifact the only answer I can give is: I don't know!" Makarov answered. Everyone sweat dropped. "All I know are Silfarion the Speed Spear, Explosion the Fire Spear and Mel Force the Vacuum Spear."

"Woah," the guild chorused.

Outside Natsu was hiding from Erza and Ember, who were looking for him. Erza had re-quipped back into her regular armour and Ember's Ten Commandents was back in its default form. Natsu was hiding behind a tree, knees drawn up in to his chest, face white, and shaking so hard he just may break apart. One Erza had been scary but now there were two...

"Found you~" two identical scary voices said from on either side of Natsu.

Like a robot Natsu turned around slowly to see Erza and Ember staring at him with deadly eyes. Natsu jumped onto his hands and knees and started apologising like he's never apologised before.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! I'll do anything! Please don't hurt me!" Natsu pleaded.

"Anything huh?" Erza smirked.

Natsu looked up at her with fear in his eyes.  

* * *

 

Natsu was wearing a floor-length red dress with orange flame patterns at the bottom with loose sleeves that hid his muscular arms, a pink wig and a bra over half coconut shells that made him look like he had massive breasts, bigger then Lucy's. Erza had painted his lips red and put pink eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascarra.

"Why am I dressed like this?" Natsu asked. He would have preferred to be beaten up.

"Because we're going on a job and it's women only," Erza smirked.

Gray groaned from beside Natsu. Since he was the one who pushed Natsu he was also dressed as a girl. He was wearing the same as Natsu but it was blue, had a slit up the side and was off-the shoulder. And he had a blue-black braid attached to his hair. And the bra and coconuts he was wearing was smaller then Natsu's.

"Why does Natsu get bigger boobs then me?" Gray complained.

"Don't complain Gray," Erza snaps. She turns to Ember. "Aren't you coming with us Ember?"

"No, sorry Erza."

Erza nodded in understanding and dragged the cross-dressing boys out of the guild who were arguing over who got the 'bigger boobs'. Ember watched them leave with a smirk on her face. As much as she would have liked to have gone on that job to see both boys in women's clothing but she had a much more important job to do.

Kill some fairies.

"Hey Mira, I'm going on this job."

Ember looked over and saw a girl with purple hair wearing a dark purple gothic dress holding up job request towards Mira, who stamped it and wrote it in a book.

"Alright, have fun and be safe!" Mira tells the woman.

The woman leaves. Ember gives a secret evil smirk. Target locked.

"Hey Mira, I think I'm gonna go and find a place to stay," Ember says, jumping off the stool.

"I thought you'll stay with Erza," Mira says, tilting her head to the side in shock.

"Nuh, I don't wanna be a burden to her," Ember answers. "Have a lime cake ready for me in the morning!"

And with that Ember left.

* * *

Ember was crouched on top of a building, watching the woman as she talked to her client. Ember was clutching her Ten Commandments, itching for a kill.

Finally the woman left the client and walked down an alleyway. Keeping low and to the shadows Ember followed the fairy.

When the fairy was finally hidden from people's sight Ember jumped off the building and landed behind her in a crouch. The woman twirled around in shock.

"Who's there!?" the woman demanded, forming a purple magic circle in front of her. " **Shadow-Make: Sword**!"

The shadows around the woman seemed to snaked towards the woman and gathered around her hand and shaped itself into a sword. She pointed it at Ember, who was concealed in shadow.

"Reveal yourself!" the woman ordered.

Ember stood up straight and stepped out of the shadows and the woman's eyes widened in shock before softening into what seemed like relief, the shadow sword dematerialising.

"Erza?" the woman asked. "No, your the new recruit Ember Knightwalker, right? Erza's twin?"

"Yes, and no," Ember answers. "I'm from the Dark Guild Edolas where I am known as Fairy Hunter Erza Knightwalker because I have killed many legal guild members."

"What were you doing at Fairy Tail?!" the woman demanded.

"It's my job to kill every last one of you," Ember answered.

Ember lifted her spear and swung it down but the woman jumped out of the way in time. She held her hands up and a purple magic circle appeared in front of her.

" **Shadow-Make: Screen**!"

The shadows completely covered the woman, causing Ember to growl in annoyance. It was so dark it was annoying! Luckily Ember had the spear form for this situation.

" **Magic Spear Commandment Three: Explosion**!"

Ember's spear changed forms to a spearhead glowing red. Ember held it above her head, the glowing of the spear casting light everywhere, completely putting the woman's Shadow-Make: Screen to uselessness.

Ember looked around and spotted the woman sitting against the wall where there was more shadow. Ember smirked.

"Found you," she laughed sarcastically. She jumped up towards the woman, giving her no time to escape, the spearhead glowing brighter as the fire got brighter.

Ember thrust the spear down onto the woman and jumped out of the way so as not to get hit by the explosion. The impact of the explosion caused the wall to collapse, leaving a gaping hole in the alleyway, and leaving the woman as nothing but charred remains.

"One fairy down," Ember comments, turning on her heel and leaving the chaos she had created behind, thinking about who she would target next. 

  
**END OF CHAPTER 3  
NEXT CHAPTER: EMBER'S SEDUCTION**


	4. Ember's Seduction

Natsu and Gray walked around the outside bar, holding trays of drinks and placing them in front of people. Natsu looked like he was actually enjoying himself, really getting into character and even thrust his chest into the blushing customer's faces when he took their orders. Gray, on the other hand, looked like he was not enjoying himself. His face was strained, his body rigid, as if it was taking all his willpower not to strip. Erza had said this was a job for women only so if they found out he was a man they would get no money and Erza would punish him more severely than this.

Erza was just going easy on them.

"Excuse me miss!" a man yelled, trying to get the beautiful 'woman's' attention. Gray ignored him, instead walking over to the bar to make was supposed to do.

"Yes, what can I get you?" Erza asked, perching on top of the man's table and leaning down, giving the man a clear view of her cleavage. Blood poured down the man's face as he gave Erza his order.

Gray came over to a man and set his drink down beside him and turned to watch Natsu, who was being pestered by Lucy to stop thrusting his fake breasts into people's faces. Natsu should have been born a girl.

"Excuse me miss!" the guy who Gray had just served yelled angrily, holding up the glass. "This is not what I ordered!"

Gray has had it!

Gray banged the man's head with the tray and ripped his dress off, yelling "I can't take it anymore!" The perverted men screamed in shock at the 'woman's' muscular body and the coconut breasts. They all got to their feet and ran away, leaving a trail of dust in thief wake.

 

"Gray!" Erza scolded, stalking up to him angrily. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because!" Gray yelled. "I couldn't stand it! That dress was too hot!"

"Hehehe, you look hilarious Ice Princess!" Natsu laughed.

Gray said something back and before any of them knew it the two boys were fighting, Natsu's dress getting ripped and his coconut breasts flying everywhere, one hitting Happy, who was wearing a dress similar to the ones Carla usually wore, in the face. Erza sighed.

"Well, at least we got paid," Erza comments, holding up a bag of jewel.

"Gray lasted until the end," Lucy giggled. Erza sighed and nodded. At least Gray lasted two hours without stripping. Erza reminded herself that she had to reward him later.

" _May I have your attention please_ ," a voice Erza did not recognise says into her mind. Erza looked at Lucy, who had a shocked look on her face. Natsu and Gray had stopped fighting, looks that mirrored Lucy's, telling Erza that they heard it too. " _A body has been found in the city of Magnolia. I repeat, a body has been found in Magnolia. Body has been identified as a Fairy Tail member. Any Fairy Tail members out there are advised to act with caution and anyone with any information must contact the Magic Council. Keep your eye out for a scarlet haired woman_."

"One of our own was killed?" Lucy shrieked. "Who was it?"

Natsu looked angry. Someone dared to kill one of his family members? This person would not last long now that Natsu would be coming after them.

"C'mon, let's go back to the guild," Erza says, heading towards the exit.

* * *

Team Natsu burst into the guild to see everyone sitting at the tables, looking sad and for once not fighting each other. Master Makarov was sitting on the bar, his staff held tightly in one hand and a barrel of wine in his lap that rivaled the size of Cana's. Erza could tell he was drunk already.

"Hey, Erza."

Erza turned to see Ember sitting at the bar, eating a lime cake, a plate of strawberry cake beside her. Erza and the rest of the team walked over to her and sat around her, Erza instantly begun eating her cake.

"Do you know what happened?" Ember asked. Erza shook her head.

"No, all I know is someone from Fairy Tail was murdered today."

"And whoever was responsible will pay," Natsu added, flames licking at his body.

"You're on fire Flame-Brain," Gray pointed out.

"I know that stripper! You're naked!" Natsu yelled before leaping at Gray. Both boys were now rolling around in a dust cloud. Lucy sighed.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she sighed, leaving the twins alone together.

"Erza, can I ask you something?" Ember asked.

"Sure."

"Do you like Natsu?"

Ember looked over at Erza, who was blushing as red as their hair. Ember smirked, polishing off her cake. God, cake was so delicious! Ember could tell why Erza liked it.

Ember looked over at Natsu, who was using a Fire Dragon Roar to attack Gray, who was deflecting it with an Ice Devil Rage, the fire and ice clashing and leaving steam rising.

"Well, he is kinda cute," Ember commented.

Erza shot Ember a distasteful look that said 'stay away from my man'. Ember chuckled, forming an evil plan. Maybe she'll keep Natsu alive and bring him to join Edolas. If Erza liked Natsu, Ember would make him hers.

* * *

"Hey Natsu, wanna go on a job with me?" Ember asked, walking over to the sulking Dragon Slayer in the corner.

Erza had gotten sick of him and Gray fighting so she had beaten them senseless and now Natsu was sitting in the corner nursing his sore head and Ember had no idea where Gray was.

"Depends," Natsu answered, lacking the carefree tone in his voice he usually had. "Are you gonna beat me too?"

"Nah," Ember answered. "I won't beat you up for no reason at all like Erza—unless you destroy my cake. So, are you up for going on a job with me?"

Natsu looked up at Ember, not answering. Ember pulled the request out and held it out to him. Natsu took one look at it and was on his feet, breathing fire in excitement as he declared, "let's go on an S-Class quest! I'm all fired up!"

"Hey Ember, how did you get this?" Happy asked, flying towards Ember.

"I just pretended to be Erza," Ember smirked. "No one questioned it."

"Woah," Happy breathed, sounding impressed. He started flying around Natsu's head, exclaiming, "I like Ember better then Erza! Ember, would you give me a fish?"

Ember smirked again and held a giant fish out to Happy, who's eyes began to sparkle as he took it and devoured it all in one go. Ember felt triumphed. She had gotten both their trust.

Time for phase two.

* * *

"Why do we have to catch a train?" Natsu groaned, hiding his face in his scarf.

Ember looked over at him in surpris and Happy explained, "he suffers from motion sickness."

"Motion sickness?"

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed. "Erza usually knocks him out when we go on missions by train, but she sometimes forgets him."

"Alright," Ember nodded. She grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him onto the train behind her and led him to a carriage. Happy sat on one side and Ember and Natsu sat on the other.

"Natsu, lean over towards me and turn your head so your face is resting against my skin," Ember ordered.

Natsu stared at her in confusion but did it anyway. The train started moving and much to Happy's surprise Natsu wasn't moaning and groaning with his motion sickness.

"What did you do to him?" Happy asked.

"Making him comfortable," Ember answered. Happy's mouth dropped open.

The train ride was long and comfortable for once. Happy asleep, curled up on the seat, Natsu had also fallen asleep and Ember was running her armoured fingers through his hair, thinking of ways to seduce the Dragon Slayer.

"Ahh...I need some fish..." Happy whined in his sleep.

Fish...water.

Water...shower.

Water dripping down skin sexily, getting lost between the breasts...

Ember smirked as she got an idea. She'll use her feminine body to get Natsu to love her. Let's see how Erza would react when she learnt the man she loved was taken by her very own flesh and blood.

**END OF CHAPTER 4  
NEXT CHAPTER: THE JOB**


	5. The Job

Natsu stumbled off the train, face still green with the motion sickness after affects but otherwise he seemed better then he usually did. Happy took notice of this and flew over to Ember.

"How did you do that?" Happy asked the scarlet haired spearwoman.

"Easy," Ember answered as if it were normal. "Get his mind off the motion."

"By shoving his face into your boobies?" Happy asked innocently. Ember shrugged and moved forward, her greaves clinking with her movement. Happy hovered above her, staring down at her armoured arms and legs. He had always wondered if the armour Erza wore was heavy. But he thought that because Erza was strong, she'll be able to deal with it. But seeing Ember wearing the limb armour (Happy had no idea what greaves and gauntlets were) he wondered if armour actually wasn't heavy at all.

"Where are we going?" Natsu mumbled, walking beside Ember with his face shoved in his scarf.

"We're going to see the client," Ember answered before walking ahead off the Dragon Slayer and exceed.

"She's as bossy as Erza," Happy commented, voice low so that Ember wouldn't hear.

"And as scary," Natsu added.

* * *

"Welcome Fairy Tail Wizards!" the client greeted enthusiastically as he opened the door. He pulled Natsu to him in a hug, causing the Dragon Slayer to yelp in shock. "I've always wanted to meet you Salamander Natsu!" The client let go of Natsu — much to his relief — and turned to Ember. "Miss Titania Erza Scarlet." The client took Ember's armoured hand and kissed it. Or tried to, since Ember kneed him in the groin.

"Don't touch me," she growled, pulling her hand out of his. "And I'm not Erza."

"That's Ember Knightwalker, Erza's twin sister," Happy says from above.

"It's nice to ... meet ... you Miss ... Knightwalker," the client breathed through the agony in his groin.

"Cut the crap, get to the point," Ember said impatiently.

"Right..." the client groaned. "There are a bunch of ... Dark Guild members who are causing a stir ... in the town. I need ... you two —"

"There's three of us!" Happy protested.

"My apologies ... the three of you ..." The client winced. Ember Knightwalker was just as strong as her sister! "I need the three of you to deal with them."

"No problem pops!" Natsu exclaims, flashing his trademark goofy grin. "We'll have them knocked out in no time!"

"Thank ... you ..." the client thanks them before the agony from Ember's kick overtook him. He collapsed to the ground, legs in the air, and a sour look on his face.

"Is he OK?" Happy asked. Natsu winced, feeling sorry for the other man. He himself, being a man, knew what that agony was like.

"He's fine," Ember says, brushing it off. "Let's go."

* * *

"Wizards are disappearing in this town?" Happy asked, floating above Natsu and Ember. "Are you sure it's safe for us? Seeming that we're Wizards."

"Don't worry buddy, if they try so much as lay a hand on me and you, I'll burn them to ashes," Natsu clarifies, lazily resting his arms behind his head.

"And if they touch me, I'll cut them up nice and slowly," Ember added, fingering her spear that was attached to her back.

"I've been meaning to ask Em, where did you get that spear from?" Natsu asked.

"Don't call me Em," she snapped. "And this spear came from my old master."

Natsu and Happy shared a look as Ember walked ahead of them, holding a private conversation between them that only they could understand. Ember paid them no mind as she approached a guy who was eyeing her off.

"Hello miss, can I help you?" the guy asks, flashing the woman a flirtatious grin. Ember wanted to sock the guy in the jaw and drive her spear into his gut, but she held herself back. Killing an innocent person wouldn't get her money and a man. A certain man with pink hair who her sister had a thing for, that was.

"I need some information," Ember says. "Do you have any information on the wizards who have gone missing lately?"

The guy's eyes widen in fear. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," the guy stuttered, stepping back and holding his arms up. "Have a nice day!" The man turned on his heel and ran away, looking like he couldn't get away from them fast enough.

"What's that guy's problem?" Natsu asks, coming up beside Ember with Happy.

"He seemed afraid," Happy clarified, frowning. "Did you brush your teeth this morning Natsu? Your dragon breath is scary."

"Not cool Happy! You sound like Winter Breath! And of course I brushed my teeth this morning!" Natsu protested.

"Whatever it was, it doesn't seem good," Ember frowned, having ignored Happy's last comment and Natsu's protesting.

She approached another guy, who ran away as soon as she asked him a question. Ember asked another person with the same result. Soon enough everyone was running away from the scarlet haired woman, seeming to be afraid of the question. Ember sighed, crossing her arms. Something didn't seem right.

"Natsu, we're splitting up!" Ember yelled to the Dragon Slayer, who was distracted by the smell coming from the restaurant across from them.

"Eh?"

Ember shot Natsu her best Erza death glare, which instantly got the Fire Wizard's attention, as well as the flying cat's. Thank god for her resemblance to Erza, it got her everywhere.

"Natsu, you check the rest of the city, Happy you check the sky and I'll check the woods," Ember ordered like the master she was.

Natsu and Happy saluted her. "Yes Sir — I mean ma'am!"

* * *

"Man, Ember is as scary as Erza," Natsu muttered to himself as he dragged his feet behind him, his feet making clanking noises as he moved. Natsu sniffed the air, but found no scent of people remotely suspicious. All he could smell was Ember's and Happy's fading scents.

And the scent of the chicken coming from the restaurant across the street.

"Mmm ... that restaurant is defiantly calling me to it," Natsu says dreamily, almost salivating at the scent. He followed his nose to the restaurant and kicked the door open.

What lay in front of him was a heaven all its own. Food was laid on every table, and from the smell of it they were freshly cooked and steaming. Chicken, steamed rice, sea food and more delicious looking food.

"Best mission ever!" Natsu exclaimed as he rushed to a random table and begun stuffing his face, not even caring that this entire scene was as suspicious as it could get.

* * *

Ever since she joined Edolas, Ember had never expected to be doing something that was actually legal. The only missions she had taken were assassination requests, and they were defiantly not legal. Her spear was covered in too much blood to actually see the edges.

But now here she was, in a light guild and on a mission to save a bunch of wizards from a dark guild. The fact that she was in Fairy Tail on a mission was beyond the point. Ember never realised how much she missed her sister until now.

"Urg, I need to kill someone," Ember muttered in a dangerous voice, pulling her spear off her back. "More importantly, I need to kill some dark Wizards." Ironic, since she was one too. Dark Wizards were known to turn on each other, weren't they?

The only sounds Ember could hear as she walked through the forest were the chirping of the birds, the gentle swoosh of the wind and the clink, clack of her gauntlets and greaves as she moved. There were no sounds that suggested danger.

"Hmm ... this seems suspicious," Ember muttered.

"Well, well, you aren't as stupid as I originally thought," a feminine voice says.

Ember slightly turned to find a slender woman perched on top of a rock. She was wearing a white cross halter dress that cut above her knees at the front and left the back with a trail, gold Roman sandals and a ruby pendant around her neck. Her pink hair was done up in a French twist, her bangs forming around her face in ringlets.

"Who are you?" Ember demanded, poising her spear. The woman chuckled.

"That's an interesting looking spear," the woman comments, getting to her feet. "I sense the power of all ten forms of the Ten Commandments on it. I wanna know, how did you get them into one spear?"

"That's something that not even I know," Ember tells the unknown woman.

"Well, I lost the Ten Commandments a thousand years ago, so I'm going to take them back," the woman says casually, as if killing was an everyday thing for her. Which it was for Ember.

"They're mine, so I guess I'll just have to kill you. This place seems to be a beautiful burial ground," Ember comments, transforming her spear's form.

The woman smirked, her face full of amusement.

"I guess I'll stay, I wanna witness your strength, Erza Knightwalker. Or should I say _Ember_ Knightwalker?"

**END OF CHAPTER 5  
NEXT CHAPTER: THE IMMORTAL**


End file.
